1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU heat dissipating device, more particularly one, which can rapidly and effectively dissipate heat produced by a CPU with the fan producing wind to carry away heat carried to heat dissipating fins thereof and with a liquid contained therein repeating a vaporization-condensation cycle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
CPU (central processing unit) is one of the major parts of a computer, and it will produce large amount of heat when the computer is used. During the operation, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU otherwise the temperature of the CPU will become very high, and cause calculation speed reduction and breakdown of the CPU. If heat isn't carried away for a long period of time, and makes the temperature get too high, the CPU can even be burnt. In order for computer CPUs to function properly at normal working temperatures, CPUs usually have a heat dissipating device secured on an upper side thereof for dissipating heat produced by them.
Referring to FIG. 4, a currently existing heat dissipating device 8 includes a flat part 81, and several heat dissipating fins 82 spaced apart on the flat part 81. The heat dissipating device 8 is secured in position with the flat part 81 thereof closely touching an upper side of a CPU 10, and a fan 9 is positioned right above the heat dissipating device 8 for producing cool wind, which will carry away the heat traveling to the fins 82 from the CPU 10.
However, because the heat dissipating device only has the fins 82 and cool wind from the fan 9 for carrying heat away, heat still can't be rapidly and effectively dissipated, and temperature of the CPU will get high to such a degree as to cause reduction in the CPU calculation speed after the computer has been used for a certain length of time.